


The Aftermath

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Council Members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: We all know that Four / Tobias Eaton was devastated by Tris's death, but what were the feelings of the other characters after the war?





	1. Christina

Christina is left abandoned. Al is dead. Will is dead. Tris is dead. Even Uriah and Marlene are gone. She had never imagined choosing Dauntless would lead to more heartbreak than joyfulness. Yes, she still has her family to return to, which makes her position better than others, but her friends are gone, and with them, a part of what Dauntless was meant to be.

When Al jumps into the Chasm, everything feels darker and colder. As his body was pulled out, a part of her shuts it out and locks the memory away. The Candor part of her insists that there was nothing she could have done, and his decisions from the beginning turned the wheels in motion and sealed his fate. Yet the Dauntless part of her protests that she should have been brave enough to look into the truth before it had happened and save him.

For days, Will's whereabouts are unknown, and the very idea of what that could mean troubles her to no end. She has spent such a long time preparing for any new of him, but when Tris confesses to accidentally killing him, the dam that she had carefully constructed inside of her explodes. For a while, it seems to Christina as if she was once again hanging off the ledge and dangling over the Chasm. The only difference is this time, the ledge where her friend is seems more difficult than the Chasm can ever be.

Tris is everything. Namely, in their history, Tris can be classified as her best friend and sometimes even family. Tris was almost an enemy for a while. Christina is the only one who can claim to have seen her friend's entire transformation. After all, it is only Christina who first met the shy, skinny girl from Abnegation and watched her slowly overcome obstacles to become a full fledged, brave Dauntless member. Even though not much of Christina's initial faction is left, she still is able to determine some parts of Tris that are pure Abnegation. She witnesses Tris's memories until they are ended by a gunshot.


	2. Do You Remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do You Remember those victims...

"Do not pity the dead. Pity the living. And above all, pity those without love." - Albus Dumbledore

* * *

 

Do you remember...

After both Will and Tris's deaths, Christina never picks up a gun again. Whenever she does, she can never fire a shot.

Sometimes, Peter feels that there is something important that he has forgot, but he never remembers exactly what it is.

Shauna slowly regains use of her legs. At the same time, she takes steps to do what Lynn would have wanted. In honor of Lynn, she never again believes in the threat of Divergents, but it is a truth with a harsh memory and awakening.

As an Erudite at heart, Cara finally lets the death of Will go. She didn't truly blame Tris for his death, but wished that Will didn't have to be sacrificed in the process for all wars to be over.

Tris is buried along with her parents, who bodies were later recovered. If you visit occasionally, you will most likely see a small pile of Dauntless cake.

Caleb is now the last Prior. What's done can not be undone, and he makes the most of it by marrying Susan and unconsciously adapting back to the Abnegation lifestyle.

David and the other council members do find it odd that all their memories were erased, but their misgivings are smoothed over by the helpful people of Chicago. But he does find it queer that a man named Four, who he has never met, has to be restrained from punching him on their first meeting.

Evelyn and Marcus probably had the biggest staged spousal conflict in the history of Chicago. In fact, it was broadcasted on a very public trial, and an even more public exile.

Later in life, Tobias Eaton almost wears out the zip line. Whenever he thinks about Tris's death, he travels back to the Dauntless compound's zip line. This proves to be a large amount of time, and one day the line almost snaps when he reaches the bottom.


End file.
